The invention relates to truck frames for supporting the non-continuous, structural components of a truck, the components including a front cab and a rear load box.
Truck frames known in the prior art include a front frame for supporting the front cab, and a rear frame for supporting the front cab and the rear load box. The siderails of the front and rear frames are connected at joints beneath the front cab. Each rear frame siderail is a continuous one-piece member. Various attempts have been made in the prior art to reduce the weight and cost of the rear frame, and typically involve reducing the gauge of the frame material and adding reinforcement for strength where needed. Added parts involve detail and assembly costs such that in this approach the weight and cost goals can work against each other.